Blackmailed by Mr Popular
by Awkward-wallflower
Summary: Ally Dawson has always written her thought, poems, and feelings in a leather bound book until she loses it. Lucky for her a blond stranger soon finds her precious book, but has his own agenda. If she wants to avoid her book being broadcasted to the entire school she will have become his personal maid.
1. Missing Book leads to Blackmail

**Hey, I hope anyone reading this likes this story. It is my first fan fiction, though I have been a silent reader for a while :). I hope you all like this story so ya enjoy the story….(apology in advance for my awkwardness at times **

**-_-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I hope you enjoy the story **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I began to panic. "Trish have you seen my book." I hoped with all my heart that somehow she saw it lying around and decided to protect it for me.

"What?" She said clearly confused.

"My book/journal/diary is missing. I can't seem to find it and I'm freaking out." I started chewing the ends of my hair, which always happened when I was nervous. You know that scene in movies where the earth gets blown up into a million pieces? That's practically what would happen to me if someone other then Trish, the janitor, teacher or me found my journal/diary/book.

"No really? I though you were cool as a pickle." Her sarcasm was not the least bit appreciated at that moment. Though pickles did taste good. Ally focus I have to retrieve my precious book.

"Look I have to find that book before someone reads it or else…" I don't want to even think what could happen. That book contains all my personal thoughts. If someone were to read it things would get really bad. Oh no that book must be found.

"Ally! Ally! Snap out of it." Trish said trying to get me out of my daze.

"I have to find that book." I said still imaging all the bad things that would happen if someone found that book. My high school life would be over in an instance.

"Look, did you try retracing your steps." I was still panicking. "Also I recommend you taking a breath. You look like you are about to pass out." Trish informed me.

"I already checked the library, cafeteria, science lab, Spanish classroom, and even the front office." By book was not found in any of those places.

"Did you check your locker?"

"Yes."

"By the big oak tree near the basketball court?"

"Obviously!"

"The infirmary."

I dawned on me that was the one place I didn't check. I completely forgot I went to the infirmary earlier on today. "No. I have to go Trish I'll meet by your car in less then 10 minutes I promise." I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary hoping my book would still be there untouched and unread.

I checked under the bed where students would go if they weren't feeling too well or they faked cramps to get out of P.E. like me. "Dang it it's not here. Uh where could it be?" I said thinking out loud.

"Are you looking for this?" I turned around and noticed my leather bounded book in an unfamiliar, tall, blond stranger's hand.

I was about to jump for joy. It was found and luckily not by Gavin or anyone that would like to humiliate me. "Yes thanks so much-" I said getting ready to retrieve my book form his hand, but unfortunately I was unable too.

The stranger gained a malicious grin on his face. Those types of grins were never ever a sign of positivity. He began to get closer to me. "Not so fast. Don't I deserve some reward for finding this little book of yours?" He said still walking closer and closer to me till my back hit the wall.

"I'm forever grateful to you?" I didn't really know what to even say. Thank yous always go a long way so I just went with that. I was in an awkward position since he was way too close to me.

"See but I feel as if I want something else." He said placing both of his hands on the wall, which forced me to be trapped and unable to escape.

"I don't have much money." All the money I earned at my part time job was going toward my collage tuition and a new piano for my practice room.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Please I don't need any of your money. I have plenty trust me. But I think there are other ways for you to earn your journal." What the heck was he talking about? He stared at me up and down that led me to feeling uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence till he inched close to my ear. "Become my personal maid." He whispered.

I could feel blood rushing rapidly toward my cheeks. "In your dreams. You know what, just keep my journal." It really wasn't worth dealing with this guy. I tried to go under his arms but with how my luck was going I was unsuccessful.

"Okay I guess you won't mind Mr. hunky hunk, Gavin, and the whole student body finding out about your precious little romantic thoughts on him." He knew had something over my head. Something to use against me and I hated it.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked.

"Blackmailing is such a harsh word. I prefer calling it giving you an alternative option instead of embarrassing you. Think of it as giving you options" In my eyes it was blackmailing he was just rewording the definition.

"Look isn't there anything else you would want?" I did not want to be someone's form of entertainment.

"No, but the choose is really up to you. Having all your little secrets reveled or being my personal maid."

"Fine I'll be your personal maid, just please give me back my diary/journal/book back." I was begging.

"I don't think so. I'm keeping it for insurance purposes." He said with a smirk still on his face.

Why couldn't he just like be like a good guy and just return my journal/diary/book. "How long am I going to have to be your assistant?" I said unwillingly.

"Correction personal maid. " He corrected me. As if being considered a maid was any bit better.

"Is there's much of a difference?" In my eyes the only difference were the uniforms and name and well I guess also I guess sometime the wages. Okay maybe there were a few differences.

Being a maid or assistant, whatever you want to call it would not be a problem if it were to someone else and if I already didn't have enough on my plate. I really hated his at this exact moment.

"I guess you'll just have to find out. You'll be my personal maid till I'm satisfied." All could think about was finding ways to kill him with out leaving any evidence.

I scoffed at him. "And how long will that be exactly?"

"I shall see. Also don't try to dissatisfy me or oblige to my orders or else I can promise you this, the whole school will be informed of everything that's written in your precious little book, especially Gavin." Did I mention I disliked him with all my gut? He soon backed away and stopped pinning me up against the wall. I wanted to

* * *

I walked to Trish's car internally bubbling bubbles of anger because of that stupid jerky stranger. Uh what's his problem anyway? This guy is making me call him evil name. Wait hold on I don't even know his name. So I'm being blackmailed by a stranger whose name is unknown to me.

"Hey, did you find your book?" Trish said interrupting my thoughts as I got into the passenger seat.

"You could say something like that." I muttered. I did find it, but it's not currently in my possession.

"Is everything okay? What's a nice to put it, you look, well really ticked off?" Trish said as politely as she could as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yup everything is fine." I took a deep breath. "Everything is just peachy. Perfectly peachy. I just want to go home today has probably been the worst day of my life" I would write about my horrible day in my diary, but oh ya I remember it is with that stupid blond stranger.

"Look on the bright side at least it can't get any worse?" Trish said in a attempt to cheer me up I believe.

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "I guess that's true." We both laughed for a bit until my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said confused to who exactly was calling me.

"Hey is this Ally? Its Austin her well let's say the holder of something precious to her." That voice and cockiness resembled the voice of the stranger who is blackmailing me.

I began to panic. What should I say? "Uh she dead now." I said in a horrible British accent that didn't even really sound British. I quickly hung up and looked outside the window.

"Trish drive." I said being paranoid and curious on how he even got my number.

"But who was on the phone? Also why did you expression change from a freaking out Ally to angry Ally and back to freaking out Ally?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later just please start driving." I begged. Lucky for me she didn't ask any more questions and started to drive.


	2. Can't Avoid Mr Popular

**Thank you so much. I'm so happy for all the reviews, favorites, views, and followers. You are all super duper awesome. Also I came to interesting realization last Saturday Ross Lynch is actually really tall. I knew he was tall, but some how I didn't expect him to be that tall. You know what I'm saying. (Never mind sorry if I am confusing anyone) Anyway on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally.**

* * *

Phew no sign of my blackmailer. Okay this is a good sign. Maybe I can actually make it threw the rest of day without seeing him. Yes, this plan will definitely work. I just have to get my books from my locker, go meet up with Trish in the library, so we could then head home.

I grabbed my books cheerfully humming to the tune of _Weightless_ by_ All Time Low_. I was going to make it through this day with out seeing that jerk of a blond. I couldn't be any happier.

"I never knew you listen to All Time Low. Or that my maid has a nice voice humming voice." I heard some one whisper in my ear behind from me.

I was so close. It was probably a little presumptuous thinking that I could avoid him forever. But you can't blame a girl from trying. "Can you please back away. You are invading my personal space." I muttered.

He didn't move. He just continued whispering in my ear. "It's good to see you not dead." From that moment on I knew I was in trouble.

I turned around so we could be face to face. Ultimately it was a bad idea because I noticed how close we. "Well you see it's actually a really funny story." I laughed nervously. "I was dead yesterday. Actually I'm still dead today. I'm just a ghost. Oooohhh scary. You should probably run. You know what they say staring being too close to a dead person is bad luck." That's a believable lie right?

"No one says that." He said inching a bit closer to my face.

"Really. I could have sworn I heard a ton and I mean a ton of people saying that well know saying that of course was not made up on the spot to as an excuse to get away from you." Why must I always crack under pressure? Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Well let me inform you, you're wrong. You do remember what I told you yesterday about obeying me?" Do I lie or just come clean at this point. His eyes were staring right into mine.

I sighed in slight frustration. "Yes, I have to answer the phone and obey all your orders unless I want my private book to be published to the whole school."

"Good you listened." He patted me on the head. Was he treating me like a dog now? You are very lucky I'm such a forgiving person so I'll let it slide this time. But next time there will be a punishment. Understood?" He said with his infamous smirk that he seemed to show 85% of the time.

"Yes." I said looking down at my boots instead of his face.

"Good, now I'll met you at met you after school in front of my locker. I have my first assignment for you my little personal maid." He bopped my nose and move back just an inch little bit.

"Actually I already have plans after school." I said now looking back up at him again.

"Then cancel them."

The world most certainly does not revolve around him. I don't want to cancel my plans that have already been made in advance just so he could order me around to do his dirty work. The plans that were already made were very important.

"Sorry, they are just too important to my best friend." Okay that was a lie, but I didn't want to spend any time with Austin. I didn't know much about him just that he scared me slightly, but I hate showing fear. Plus Trish wouldn't like me ditching her to be ordered by some random boy.

"So your telling me if I could get your best friend to drop your plans then you would come with me instead of her." He clearly has never met Trish. She could be scary when she wants to be. But I didn't know what to say. Oh fudgesiclesticks how I wished I wasn't in this current situation.

"Uh sure, but you can't so I'm just going to go." I slipped underneath his arm and began to walk backwards. "Well I better go." I said nervously walking backwards so I was still able to face him. After a few more steps I turned around and ran to the library where I found Trish sitting by our usual table.

Yes, the school does have a no eating inside the library, but it's never followed. I'll admit I'm not usually one to break or bend the rules, but that rule was my exception. Besides out librarian pays little attention to anyone whose inside. She's always too busy trying to catch on her latest Soap-Opera.

"Hey." I said making sure there was not a single trace of Austin.

"You seem on the edge. Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed the teen vogue magazine she was currently reading down.

"Well I'm kinda of hiding from…Eep!" I never finished my sentence. I jut ended up ducking underneath the table Trish and I were sitting at.

I could clearly notice Trish's face of utter confusion. Unaware of what was happening or why her best friend was currently hiding underneath a table.

"You see to make a wired and complicated story short, I'll say this I'm currently being blackmailed by him." I pointed to Austin.

It looked at if Trish's eyes were going to bulge out of her head. "You mean the Mr. Popular of our school? Star basketball player, true romantic, plus a musical genius and every part of him is sculpted to perfection." She said dreamily.

"I thought he was just a normal kind at our school or a complete sadist. Maybe both." I stated in a low voice so he could not hear.

"Well maybe you would have noticed he isn't neither on of those. I blame all those books you read. They make you completely oblivious to reality."

"Well I'm sorry I find books a tad more interesting then reality and oh boy he's walking this way." I started chewing the ends of my hair and going straight to panic mode.

I'm not too sure if Trish just felt sorry for me or did want to comfort me by her words. "Don't worry Ally I've got your back."

Austin started walking toward us and scorched down to meet my eyes. "I found you."

"I'm a ghost." I said made it sound more like a question. I could see both Trish's and Austin's face and they did not look unamused just slightly confused.

"I thought we already went over this you aren't dead." He said rubbing his forehead for a moment. He forcefully dragged me from under the table and on to my feet.

"Wait you can't just take Ally." Trish said in a stern voice. Yes, this is one of the million reasons she is my best friend.

I knew with her I'd be safe from the wrath of that jerk. Haha, most people were scared of Trish. I'm positive Austin is no exception to that rule.

"Excuse me?" Austin said removing his Ray Band sunglasses from his face. "Trish is it you know who I am right?" I saw him give us both a grin.

"Look it doesn't matter she clearly stated you can't take me with you. Trish and I have plans after school together so bye."

"What I didn't say that. Trust me. She would love to hang out with you after school. I mean who would just have her home by ten. That's the curfew her dad gave her."

"What?"

"Thanks Trish. Come on sweetie." Austin said pulling me by my arm.

"Trish help!"

"Have fun Ally, please don't come back pregnant."

We were now in his car driving to his house according to him. Surprisingly the drive was only approximately ten minutes. Though that was not the most surprising part. The most surprising part was that we lived next door to each other.

"We're here." He said removing the keys fro the ignition. This is had to be a prank or something.

"How come I never noticed we lived next door to each other? I think I would have noticed. I lived her basically my whole entire life." I said as I got out of the car.

"I would also think you would have notice, but it seems you never did. I have lived in this house for over four years now. For a girl on honor roll you aren't very observant." I could see him smirk at an insult he probably thought was quit amusing.

"Well it's not technically my fault. It's also partially your fault for not making it more obvious that you live next door to me." It's not my fault I not a nosey neighbor. Well technically I don't even know half the people that live in my neighborhood, but that beside the point.

"I walk out of my house everyday to go to school plus I come back home. I don't know how I could be anymore obvious. Your were bound to see me at some point, you just never did." He said in an obvious tone.

"Well maybe we were never ever suppose to interact or have a single conversation with on another. That could have been our fate, but no you just had to screw everything up with this whole blackmailing business. Plus you want to know what happens when people try to change fate they end dead. Just read Oedipus Rex."

"Are comparing me to a geek tragedy? Where main character doesn't technically die."

"Is that the only thing you go from my whole rant?"

"Basically." He unlocked his front door so we could enter.

"Unbelievable." I said in a low voice.

"Well are you ready to get started on your first task, my personal maid?" Those were word I had never wanted to hear escaping his lips.

* * *

**I would love for you guys to guess what Austin's first task for Ally would be, plus I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter.**


	3. Ma-Ma-Master

**Thank you agin for all the kind words of encouragement. I'm really glad many of you are liking this story. I hope everyone continues to read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I just informing everyone that I don't own Austin and Ally hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"What do yo need me to do Austin." I said.

I really didn't want to imagine what my first task would be. I don't know much about him only that he is an utterly true complete saddest. He enjoys blackmailing others. What if he was like one of those mob bosses on t.v.? I've seen how those movies end and it's not pretty. What if her wanted me to kill someone which goes against everything I believe in. I refuse to kill anybody. I shivered internally.

My heart was pounding as he began to speak, "First let's start with addressing me by my last name."

"I don't know your last name."

"It Moon."

"Fine Mr. Moon what is my-" I was interrupted leaving me incapable of finishing my sentence.

"No never mind that makes me sound too much like my dad. Call me master. " You could see a huge smirk appearing on his face.

I couldn't' help but laugh at his absurd request. He rose one eyebrow and stared at me like I was crazy. "Ya sure when pigs fly." I said in between laughs. "You must be surely insane if you believe I'm going to call you master."

Sure maybe when hell begins to freeze over or when we get a unicorn as a president. Which are two things very unlikely to happen anytime soon or ever, so until then that answer is a no. Never ever will I call this gorgeous picture perfect jerk face master. It is degrading and makes me just want to slap him. Also scratch the fact that I called him gorgeous.

He came closer and whispered in my ear. "Ally you wouldn't want to upset your master and make him accidentally revel everything in that precious little book of yours."

This evil little. Ugh! I wish he would just drop the blackmailing card. Why couldn't anyone else in the whole entire school find my book. I mean there are more then 1,000 kids enrolled in Marino. Why couldn't any one of the thousand find my book?

I swallowed my pride of a moment and stumbled on his new title. "Fine ma-ma-master." That was something I never want to say to him again, but I have a strong feeling in my gut this won't be the last time.

"Good. Now I need you to make you me a sandwich." He plopped himself on the couch by the T.V.

I couldn't help but scoff at him. "This is the twenty first century and you have two legs and hands that are clearly not injured. I don't see why you can't get back up on your two feet and go make your own sandwich."

"Ah, but then what would I need my personal maid for."

"Maybe to knock some sense into you." I muttered in a low voice so he would be unable to hear.

"Oh and because of that little outburst you have 1 minute to make my sandwich." He clapped his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me." It was taking a lot of strength inside of me not to knock him out with a punch filled with anger.

"One. Two." He began to count.

I wanted to hold my ground. Give a cheeky comeback. But I knew he was dead serious since he didn't stop counting. Until he reached the number ten I just agreed to go an make him his stinkin sandwich.

I went around like a maniac looking through his unfamiliar kitchen. Since I was being timed and he never said the sandwich had to be appetizing I just grabbed two slices of bread and stuffed one piece of unknown meat and a pickle inside of it.

With about ten seconds to spare I handed it to him while he just stared at it with a disgusted look on his face."Here's your stupid sandwich."

"What's that?" He asked eyeballing the sandwich looking too afraid to consume my masterpiece of a sandwich.

"A sandwich?" I replied in all honesty.

"That doesn't look like one." He said still looking too scared to even touch it.

"Well it has two slices of bread so in my opinion it's a sandwich."

He placed the sandwich on the coffee table next to the couch. "I'm actually not in a sandwich mood anymore now I feel like I want some strawberries."

"But you just said you wanted a sandwich."

"But now I. Feel like strawberries."

"Fine."

I ran back to the kitchen and just threw a handful of strawberries in a bowel. I probably should have washed them and cut the stem off, but quite frankly I just don't care. I just want to go home study for my history test tomorrow, finish my homework, and probably read finish reading my book by my nightstand.

"Here are are your strawberries and now I have to go." I was about to get my belongs till I heard a Austin complain again.

"But now I want pancakes." This time he sounded like a four year old.

I took a deep breath. "What? You said you wanted a sandwich so I made you a sandwich. Then you said you wanted strawberries so I brought you some strawberries. Now you say you want a pancakes. I doubt you'll even eat it. You will just end up changing your mind and then I'll be running around like a maniac fetching whatever else you crave monetarily." I tried talking in a calm, but got angrier because I was ranting.

He started to puppy pout. "But I love pancakes."

Don't fall for it Ally it is a trap is all my brain began to scream. You will be fine just don't look at his eyes. Remember he is a jerk. A saddest. Someone who is keeping my djb (diary/journal/book) hostage. You have already done enough for him

"I can't cook you do know that right." Why did you say that. Ugh! So much for my being stern and not feeling anything rule.

"I'm sure your not that bad." He said.

After almost burning down his kitchen, I brought the pancakes back to room where he was sitting flipping through a sports car magazine. He looked so happy then back to disgusted once he saw the pancakes I made.

"When you said you could cook you weren't joking." He poked the stack of burnt pancakes with his finger.

They weren't that bad. Maybe a little flavorless and burnt. But you can avoid the imperfections by eating them with your eyes closed and not thinking too much about the flavor. Oh who am I kidding I stink at cooking. It's a talent I lack.

"No I wasn't. You don't really even have to eat them. " I said not wanting to give him another reason to blackmail me. If he got food poising or something like that I had a feeling he would blame me and it would give him another reason to blackmail me.

"I know, but. I did say I like pancakes even if they look burnt and unappetizing." He took a bite. I never knew pancakes could make such a loud crunching sound and cause a person to squint.

I'd never admit this to him or anyone, but it was sweet. No one, including myself, has ever finished one of my dishes without throwing up. I appreciated it secretly. He did have his moments I guess.

"Well I can definitely say your pancakes were interesting and I have truly never tasted anything like them." Austin said taking a huge gulp of water

"Thanks. I think?" I was unaware if it was a compliment or not.

"Your welcome." He replied.

I took a look at my watch and decided I better get home. "Well if that's all I better get going. I have duties to do at home." I said gathering my belongings and beginning to head out for the front door.

"Wait I still have a list of task I need you to do." He complained.

"Look I'll do them tomorrow. Promise I'm just tried." I said.

"No good bye kiss for your master?" Austin said pointing to himself.

See he had those super sweet moment that just seemed to get ruined by some of his unnecessary comments.

"Goodbye." I slammed his door and walked into my house.

At home went straight to Ethan's room where he was just working on his homework.

"Where's mom?" I asked

"Work called." Ethan said not even taking a second to look at me. All his attention seemed to be placed on his homework.

I sighed with slight frustration. "It's not healthy for her to continue overwork herself."

My mother works long hours plus overtime just to support me and my brother. Not once have I ever not herd her complain, but she always tries to be a mother and father figure to us both.

"She doesn't have much of a choice since everything that happen with dad."

We never really spoke much about dad.

"I know, I just wish she didn't have to." I said wishing I could help my mom.

"We both do." Ethan was placing all of his attention or at least the majority of it on his homework.

I started to head out his room so he could concentrate more. " I better get started studying." I said almost walking out.

"Hey Ally before you leave where were you anyway? You usually come straight home after school." My brother was a very nosy person when it comes to me. He always thinks one of these my rebellious side will be a leashed and then I'll reek destruction all over.

"Oh I was next door." I said.

Ethan finally turn around to become face to face with me. "You mean Austin Moon. Mr. Popular of your school?" He asked while looking at me intensely.

"Was I the only one who didn't know who he was?" I asked.

Ethan looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't believe you never heard of him he is a legend. Rich parent, but he lives alone. He's your school's star basketball player, plus he is like a musical prodigy."

"Well he is active." I said.

Ethan said, "And your dream guy."

"Lies Ethan." I threw a pillow at him which he caught and laughed at.

**Thanks to each and everyone of you. Don't forget to review and I really want to know what you guys think happened to Ally and Ethan's dad. Leave a review or PM your response. **


	4. Author's Note

I apologize that this isn't a new chapter and please forgive me for not being able to update. I have just been crazy busy. I was finishing up with finals and some last minute school projects. Anyway I was think I will end up editing this story. I feel like it need some adjustments. I rewrote the first chapter and I was thinking of uploading it tomoorw. I really would love to know what you guys think. Feel free to PM or leave a review. :)

Love, Awkward Wallflower


End file.
